


Late Night

by Gnarlyexxus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarlyexxus/pseuds/Gnarlyexxus
Summary: An Interesting night can lead to new experiences





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since some people enjoyed it on the original site i had posted it on... I thought it would be a good idea to transfer it here too? Just warning there may be grammar mistakes and the ending kind of sucks lmao xD

Jaehyun stood sitting quietly at the table stirring his coffee as he tried to wrap his mind around things. Recently Taeyong has been acting differently with him lately. Not in a bad way of course but just different; He’s used to the skinship the other initiates often and he’s also used to seeing Taeyong being the same with the others, but recently it’s changed. He’s been getting small pecks on the cheeks from the eldest and sometimes his touches would linger a little too long. He’s not complaining or anything… But when his biggest crush is like this with him he wants to know exactly how the other feels.

 

Jaehyun stirred his cup too quickly causing some of it’s contents to spill out. He sighed and grabbed a napkin from the holster that was on the table and wiped at the mess he created. 

 

The sound of the door opening caught his attention, he could hear his roommate Ten entering but apparently not alone. There was laughter from two other people and a lot of hushes that could be heard. Ten probably thought that he was asleep and didn’t want to wake him so late at night. Jaehyun could only roll his eyes and leave his half consumed coffee on the table to go see what the others were up to. 

 

When Jaehyun had entered the small room, Ten was helping a drunk Johnny onto one of the sofa’s. “Is he okay?” Jaehyun asked as he stepped closer to examine the drunk one. Ten jumped and clutched his chest, “What are you doing?! I thought you were aslee-” He was cut off when johnny flailed one his long arms up in the air almost hitting him in the face. “Uh- He’s Such a moody drunk.” Ten grumbled and pushed Johnny back down. “Ah.” Jaehyun said and stepped back, “Who else did you go out with tonight?” Ten sat down on top of Johnnys legs to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere, “I went out with Hansol, Yuta and these two….” He suddenly became alarmed and looked around. “Where’s Taeyong?!” He stood up and went to the kitchen area leaving jaehyun alone with a snoring Johnny. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. 

 

Jaehyun looked at his watch and sighed looking at the time. He had work tomorrow and he should have been asleep hours ago but thoughts of the missing person kept him from falling asleep.

 

He knew Ten could find Taeyong and put him to sleep himself so he left it at that and went to his bedroom to call it a night. 

 

He yawned and crawled into bed only to be surprised by a snickering Taeyong. “Did I scare you?” The eldest laughed and sunk deeper into the blankets. Jaehyun sat up and furrowed his eyebrows, “What are you doing here hyung?” Taeyong smiled and quickly hugged Jaehyun’s waist nuzzling his face onto the other. “I wanted to cuddle tonight!” Jaehyun’s breath hitched and he slightly rolled his eyes, the elder was drunk and most likely didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. 

 

Being a good boy Jaehyun gently pushed Taeyong off of him and sat up in the bed. “Hyung… You’re drunk.” The eldest of the two exaggeratedly gasps and pulled jaehyun’s blanket from him and wrapped it around himself. Jaehyun softly smiled as he observed the others antics, he really did act like a child when he was under the influence.

 

“Jaehyunnie why are you being like this?” Taeyong slurred his words and dropped his cushioned head on the younger’s lap. Jaehyun would have instantly ran his hand through his hyung’s hair but the blanket left not space which he didn’t know whether that was good that it stopped him or bad because it stopped him. He groaned to himself and shook his head trying to get his mind off of the inner war that he was having with himself. It was Taeyong that brought him back when the other poked his dimple. 

 

Jaehyun looked down and met the dazed stare that the grey haired man was boring into him. The two stood quietly like that for a minute or so looking at eachother but Taeyong was again the first to initiate intimacy and slowly wrapped his hand around the back of the younger’s neck and began to pull the other down towards him to place a kiss on his lips. It would have worked but their was a sudden bang and a couple of voices right outside of the door and Jaehyun was startled causing him to involuntarily pushed Taeyong face away from his.

 

“I forgot Ten was looking for you!” Jaehyun quickly got up from the bed and the eldest head hit the pillow as he softly whined. Taeyong grabbed at his nose and sat up in the bed whimpering. “Jaehyunnie it hurts!”

 

The younger was at the door watching a semi buzzed Ten pulling a drunk Johnny back to his room which was right across. It was amusing until he heard Taeyong cries for help. So he quickly cleared his throat and again made Ten jump causing the said male to drop their drunken friend onto the floor. Johnny groaned in pain for a second before going back to snoring, “What the fuck Jaehyun! That’s the second time tonight, go to bed already!” Jaehyun chuckled, “I just wanted to tell you I found Taeyong so you don’t have to worry.” Ten stood silent and looked at him a bit startled. “I totally forgot about him! I’m glad you found him.” Ten giggled and shrugged before waving Jaehyun off and going back to pulling Johnny into his room. 

 

Jaehyun just shook his head and turned back around to see Taeyong with a slightly bloodied nose. “Oh Hyung I’m so sorry!” He grabbed a tissue from his desk and quickly walked to the other and helped clean up the mess. “I really didn’t mean to…” Taeyong laughed and pulled away, “Mm, I’m fine… But you have to cuddle with me now.” Jaehyun looked at him a bit astonished on how quickly his hyung’s mood was able to change from A to B. He only chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll sleep on the couch in the living room, so you can sleep here for tonight.” Taeyong grabbed onto Jaehyun’s forearm and shook his head. “Stay..” 

 

This was the most serious thing that Taeyong has said all night. He didn’t look wasted but instead seemed very earnest. Jaehyun tilted his head side to side weighing his options and settled on staying with Taeyong, there couldn’t be any harm done with just sleeping together… on the same bed… extremely close to the person he liked. He cringed slightly before mentally getting himself together and telling himself to man up. “Yeah.. Yeah okay!.” Taeyong smiled and clapped his hands laying back down on the pillow and tapped the empty spot beside him. Jaehyun sat beside him and turned off the lamp on the nightstand beside them before sliding down and pulling the covers up to his shoulders. He could feel Taeyong inching towards him so he placed the pillow between them and faced the other side. 

 

The eldest of the two glared when he was met with a pillow in his face when he tried to wrap his arms around Jaehyun so instead his gently kicked the others foot to gain his attention. Jaehyun opened his eyes and pushed Taeyongs foot away but again was met with the same outcome. They went back and forth like this for a couple of minutes until Jaehyun trapped Taeyongs legs around his so he could stop messing around. 

 

Jaehyun looked at the clock that was besides his lamp and sighed knowing he wasn’t going to wake up early enough in the morning seeing that it was already 5 am. He didn’t blame Taeyong for keeping him up though… he blamed the coffee from earlier. He smiled at nothing in particular knowing that he was only lying to himself. He looked to the side and lowered the pillow noticing how the other had become oddly quiet. Jaehyun thanked God that the other had finally fallen asleep.

 

He switched sides and looked at Taeyong sleep. He felt a bit creepy for staring but… the people in movies did that so he thought of it as romantic in some way? He wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes not wanting to be caught and be called a creep or something. With that Jaehyun dozed off in minutes finally falling asleep for the night. 

 

In the afternoon Jaehyun woke up to an empty bedside and slowly sat up to fully gain his consciousness back. He rubbed his face and looked to the side barely noticing the time and how late he was already. He called off sick not wanting to seem like an unreliable employee and sat back leaning against the bed rest for a moment before their was a knock at his door. “Yeah? He called already knowing it was probably Ten to ask him for a favor or something like that. But to his surprise it was Taeyong with a wide smile, “Ten and I made breakfast come and eat.” Jaehyun smiled back and was about to stand up when he noticed that Taeyong was wearing one of his shirts, he guessed that the said male knew what he was thinking about because he semi blushed and looked down. “I borrowed one of your shirts too if you don’t mind… Mine smelled like alcohol.” He gave a distasteful face and and Jaehyun shook his hands. “Oh! Don’t worry, you look good in it is all.” He smirked and walked passed the eldest to get to the kitchen. 

 

When Jaehyun met up with everyone else, Johnny was downing water complaining about how this could be one of the worst hangovers he’s had in years. Ten was serving Jaehyun a plate of pancakes as he tuned Johnny’s whines out. Jaehyun sat down and thanked Taeyong and Ten for breakfast before he started downing his food quickly. Afterward the others had small talk for about an hour before Taeyong had decided he needed to leave for work later on at night.

 

“Thank you everyone!” He spoke as he walked to the front door and slipped his shoes on. Jaehyun looked up and pursed his lips before standing up and following the other with his slippers on, “I’ll walk you out.” Taeyong seemed a bit surprised but then slightly nodded.

 

The two walked down the apartment stairs and quietly walked through the parking lot finding where Ten had parked his car from the night previous. “Mmm, It was your car they were driving last night then that means i'm driving Johnny home.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and looked at Taeyong, “Get home safe, text me when you get there.” Taeyong nodded and bit his lower lip, “So uh… I just wanted to say I wasn’t really drunk last night… and apologize for making you take care me.” Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Huh?” He awkwardly laughed. Taeyong just nodded, “I mean… I was buzzed but I wasn’t as fucked up… I just wanted it to be an excuse to spend the night with you.” Jaehyun didn’t know what to say… his crush has a crush on him? That’s all he was getting from this.

 

“Jaehyun?” Taeyong called softly, “Are you mad at me?” The latter softly laughed and shook his head, “No not at all… Im just surprised is all!” Jaehyun opened the door to Taeyong’s car,”But you should go before you’re late.” The grey haired male confusingly nodded and started to climb into his car.

 

“Taeyong.” Jaehyun called out this time causing the other too turn around and look at him, “Ye-” He was cut off as the other leaned in to peck his lips, “Nothing.. Just get home safe.” Taeyong blushed and whispered an okay…. “M-Maybe… We can hangout tomorrow since we don’t work?” The eldest asked and Jaehyun smiled. “Definitely.” 

Taeyong grinned and left believing he was the luckiest person to be going on a date with Jung Jaehyun.


End file.
